Waiting Loving
by TsubasaDaisuke
Summary: Douchebag wait for his boyfriend while he showers. Douchbag x Jimmy. Yaoi


**Waiting / Loving**

In my canon Douchebag likes to be call that way.

My main language is Spanish, so expect a lot of misspellings.

This is my first South Park fic, it had been a long time since I write something, so I don't have a lot of faith in me. I had this idea this morning and I couldn't miss it. I hope you like it.

Yaoi. Boy x Boy. If you don't like it, don't read it.

I don't own South Park or any of its characters. South Park is own by Trey Parker, Matt Stone and Comedy Central.

Douchebag P.O.V.

 _First Sunday of Holydays, that means Token is having a party, and everyone from school in coming. I usually don't go to that things, but Jimmy and Token are very close friends and you can't say no to him._ I thought while knocking in Jimmy's door. _At least I'm with my boyfriend, only him can make me put up with everyone else. Is not that I don't like them, I really like the guys, especially Butters, Clyde and Tweek, but Kyle and Cartman's fight are really tiresome after a while._

"Hello Dovah, long time no see"

Says Jimmy's mom after opening the door.

"Hello Mrs. Valmer, Is Jimmy ready?"

 _I answer nicely_

"Not yet, but come in, he is in his room"

"Thanks"

 _I like Jimmy's parents, they are my future parent in-laws, so I have to like them. But I hate when the call me by my name. If you don't know my name is Dovahkiin, I hate it with all my soul, my parents didn't give it to me, government agents did because of my powers. But when I move to South Park the guys call me Douchebag and with time I like it. I know is an insult, but it was the first time someone call me by another name. Take it as you want, but is the name that free me from my past and I love it._

"Hi Jimmy"

 _I greet from outside his room_

"Oh, D-Douche, you arrive e-early"

 _Answer Jimmy surprised, he was only on underwear_

"Yeah, Cartman was yelling something about his mom's lessons in front of my house. I got tired, and escape from behind"

"B-Butters was suppose t-to come with y-you, Isn't he?"

"Kenny is picking him up, they will see us in the party"

"A-All right. I j-just need to t-take a s-shower and I'll be r-ready. Y-You can wait here"

"Ok"

 _With that, Jimmy went to the bathroom, while I stay alone in his room, it hasn't change a lot since I last came here. We usually go to my house, because my parent don't care what I do. He still have that DNA thing and the Fastpass flags from when we play super heroes, they fix the hole in the celling from the first time I came, he have a lot of newspapers from school and a Thomas Train, is not too big of too small, Jimmy can ride on it through the neighborhood. He also have a lot of comedy prizes and a few Special Olympics awards, I'm happy that he was allow to re-enter them after the incident. His room is cool, Jimmy is cool in general, I still don't know how we became boyfriends. One time we were fighting Nazi Zombies Cows and the next I was asking him to have a date with me and the greatest part is that he say yes. I don't like to show my emotions in public, but at that time I couldn't avoid scream of happiness. Hehe I still smile just by remember it, but the best part was his smile, in that moment and always, every time I see it I get lost in it._

 _But enough of that, I can't do a lot while I wait. I better sit in his bed. Mmm? Jimmy left his shirt here. It must be the one he is going to wear in the party. His classic yellow long sleeve shirt. It smell clean and it's so soft. I should take it to him. Now that I think about it, How does Jimmy shower? I suppose he sit in the bathtub. Mmm is something I must know for later. I'll ask him when he comes back… Maybe take a shower with him… I blush just by think about it. The shirt is really big and Jimmy is too thin. Maybe his parent think he will grow a lot. Maybe is my size… I wonder how it feel… to wear it? I shouldn't… But…_

 _Against my common sense I decide to do it, I take off my blue shirt, and put Jimmy's shirts on. Is really soft, it doesn't only smell clean, it smell like him. I couldn't help but pull up the shirt's neck and take a deep breath… I feel like a pervert… But I'm enjoying it, maybe too much…_

 _With just a single breath I'm lost, I can't control what's going through my mind, I can't get lower than this. Or can I?_

 _With some fear I open Jimmy's closet. Without struggling too much I find what I was looking for. If I do this I'll worse than a pervert, I shouldn't do it, but I can't help it. I take of my pants and my underwear and I put his, his underwear, Jimmy's underpants. This is so wrong… But it feel so good…_

 _I sit outside the closet, my mind is foggy, I'm breathing hard and a small tent lift from the underpants. Obviously I'm excited. My body moves on his own to Jimmy's bed where I lay down, I hug a pillow with my arms and legs, I close my eyes and think of him"_

"Jimmy"

 _Is the only thing that came out my mouth_

"D-Douchebag?"

 _The world freezes, I start sweeting cold. I let go of the pillow and turn slowly towards he. He closes the door and look at me, he has only his crutches and a towel on his waist. He looks at the closet and then to the floor where my clothes are. I can see he knows what's happening. I feel horrible, like Stan, I can vomit at any time, I'm disgusting, I want to run, but if I run now. What's going to happen to us?_

"I'm sorry"

 _I say it with my head lowered. I get of the bed and try to run to the door. Of course it doesn't work. Jimmy blocks my way. I close my eyes, I don't want to see him, tears start flowing. There is disappointment in his face, I don't need to see it, everyone would be disappointed after seeing what happened. I'm the scum of the scum._

 _I keep crying with my eyes closed. It seems that hours have pass but they only have been less than a minute. I think all is lost until a warm hand touch my cheek._

"Y-You look g-good"

" _I open my eyes slowly and I see it, that smile. That smile full of tenderness, full of him, that make everything bad in the world go away. With his hand he wipes my tears, he looks into my eyes and laugh. In a moment I was on the floor and now I'm on the clouds._

"It's o-ok, d-don't worry a-about it"

"I…"

 _I try to say something but nothing came out my mouth. He looks at me for a few moments, he turns around and walk to the closet. Before reaching it he crouches and pick my clothes. I'm confused, it can't be happening what it's happening. Jimmy sits down, take the towel off and put my underpants and shirt. I can't believe it, everything is happening so fast. He turns back to me, now he is the one with his head lowered._

"How d-do I look?"

 _He asks, he is blushing, he is embarrassed._

"W-well?"

 _I jump after realizing he wants an answer_

"You look great, blue looks good on you… very cute…"

 _I answer. He looks at me in the eyes and smile. Now I'm the one blushing. He gets up and walk towards me. He hug me and put his head on my shoulder._

"Are you angry?"

 _I ask in a lower voice_

"W-Why would I?"

 _He answers me. I don't know what to say, so I say nothing. We keep hugging for some time. Until I feel a pressure on my crotch. My cheeks are burning, I know what it is before looking at it. We separate and look down, we are both excited. We look to each other, we know what's about to happen but we don't know who shall start it. After a few seconds Jimmy took the lead. He puts his hand in my underpants, his underpants… the underpants I'm wearing and pull my manliness out. He looks at it and I do the same. We are both rock hard and we start moving out hands._

 _Jimmy's hand feels so good, is very soft despite holding his crutch all the time. We start breathing hard and sweeting. I'm still hugging Jimmy with one arm, but he has to put his weigh on his crutch so he doesn't fall down._

 _After some time we are ready to finish. But Jimmy's arm who is holding his crutch get tired and slide off. We stop holding the other. I try to catch Jimmy but fail. We both fell siting on the floor, Jimmy's legs on mine._

 _We are both tired and hurt by the fall, but we don't want to stop. We put our manliness together and start massage them. Jimmy's arms are tired, he has less strength than me, but it doesn't matter I'll make sure we both feel good._

 _Panting I know we are about to finish, Jimmy hug my neck and put his head on my shoulder._

"D-Douchebag… I… I… Love you"

"I Love You Jimmy… I Love You Too"

 _We finish, remains of our act fell on the other. We let our weight sink on the other and I hug him._

"Jimmy… I… I'm sorry"

"D-Don't worry, I'm n-not angry…W-Why should I?"

"I feel like I screw it, I didn't respect your privacy. Even if we are boyfriends I shouldn't done that"

"Is o-ok. Now I k-know I can s-screw with y-you a little b-bit too. All r-right?"

"All right…"

"Hey, D-Do you still w-want to g-go to Token's p-party?"

"Mmm… Yeah… Why not?"

"W-We should go w-with the o-other clothes"

"Ehhh?"

"C-Come on, It'll b-be fun"

"Of course, let's go"

"B-But let's r-rest for a little b-bit. They w-won't care if w-we arrive late"

"Hehe, ok… Jimmy?"

"Y-Yeah?"

"I love you"

"Hehe, I love you t-too"

The End – Fin – Fine – Finale

I hope you like it, leave your reviews, sorry for the grammar

Bye - Bye


End file.
